


high on you (and something else too.)

by vivian120



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian120/pseuds/vivian120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has always been a difficult teenager, and the rebelliousness of his twin sister Vivian doesn't ever help, but when good boy John Watson gets roped into working for this eccentric family, none of their lives will ever be the same.</p><p>(Told primarily through the eyes of Vivian (my OC,) but with occasional perspective shifts to the others)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How We Met Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody. This is my first attempt at a Sherlock fan fiction so I hope you like it.

A loud pounding roused Vivian from her peaceful sleep. "Vivian! Breakfast is ready. Get your brother up too!" Her mother's voice called out. It was usually warm and soothing but every sound or light made her head ache. She groaned and rolled over, nuzzling into the neck of her boyfriend Elliot. He chuckled and petted her hair softly. "You'll need to get up young lady." He said, mocking her mother's voice. She looked up at him and muttered, "This is your fault you know. If you hadn't convinced me that a Tuesday night was my best option to go clubbing, I wouldn't be sitting here completely hung over.. and maybe still a little stoned... having to get up." He just laughed and rolled out of her bed. He scoured the floor for his clothing. Eventually he found his pants and went to crawl out her window and onto the roof. He was just about to drop out of sight when Sherlock, Vivian's equally misbehaved twin climbed up. "I was just supposed to wake you for breakfast." She said as he crawled in. "So I am late. Thought so." He said catching the shirt she tossed him. He slipped into as Vivian fished trying to hide the dark circles under her eyes and ease her headache. A few moments of silence passed before sherlock piped up again. "You look like shit." He said matter of factly. Vivian glared and said "you don't look so hot yourself." Before exiting her room, Sherlock hot on her heels. They had made it to the stairs before the smell of breakfast reached them. It made Vivian's allready queasy stomach turn. "You'll have to eat something." He muttered in her ear. "Mycroft has been watching. " they sat at the table and Vivian kept a discreet eye on the eldest Holmes child. He indeed was watching. She made sure to eat half of what she had on her plate. Their mother chatted on about this and that while Mycroft made the appropriate remarks. The twins, however, were too focused on trying to hide their recent activities from their mother. Just as breakfast was ending they heard a car pull up the driveway. "Oh. That'll be your father with the new house boy." Their mother said excitedly. Sherlock turned to Vivian, eyes wide. _House boy_ he mouthed. She shrugged but follow their mother to the foyer. Their father entered barely sparing them a glance, but he was followed by a boy about seventeen, the same age as Sherlock and Vivian. They boy had blonde hair and Grey eyes, and looked around like he had never seen such a place as the Holmes manner before. "Well John, this is where you will work eat and sleep for the next two months. This is my wife Elanor, my oldest son Mycroft, and my two youngest Sherlock and Vivian." He said to the boy. "Family, this is John Watson. He'll be working here over the summer. Don't give him any grief." He said looking pointedly at the twins who smiled in sync. "It's a pleasure to meet you John." Vivian said extending her hand. He took it hesitantly, and shook it. She turned around to face Sherlock, rolled her eyes, and proceeded back up to her room She tidied up her room from last night and set to work doing some damage control. She didn't look as bad as she had when she first woke up but her head was beginning to pound again and she was out of asprin. She headed down to the kitchen for a glass of water when she nearly ran into the new boy. "Oh! I'm sorry. Excuse me." He said stepping out of her way. "Headed down to the kitchen? She asked. "Yes. Mrs. Holmes asked me to wash the cabnets." Vivian nodded and said, "I'm headed that way anyway." They walked in a slightly awkward silence before Vivian spoke again. "How did you end up working for our family anyway?" She asked stepping into the kitchen. "Mr. Holmes was a friend of my dad's. He heard I was looking for work, he offered to bring me here for the summer. " suddenly there was a flurry of motion from one of the cabnets and a little black streak leapt down straight onto the counter. "Merlin!" Vivian exclaimed, surprised by the cats sudden appearance. She petted him as he rubbed against her shoulder. "Go play with mordred you naughty thing." She laughed as he leapt off the counter. "Merlin?" John asked. "My cat. Mordred is Sherlock's beast." "He is not a beast." Said a voice from the doorway. John jumped but Vivian remained nonchalant. "Is." "Isn't. " they bantered before giving up and turning to John. "Well, John. Good luck to you. Let's hope you last longer than. The other housekeeper." "What happened to her?" He asked, seeming nervous. "I guess you'll just have to find out." Vivian shrugged before she and Sherlock retreated upstaires, leaving the poor boy to work it out for himself.


	2. How do you solve a problem like the Holmes twins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Vivian get busted.

"Don't lie to me Sherlock." She said grinning. "You fancy him. You've been following him around like a little puppy dog for the last week." He turned away from her without speaking. She sipped her coffee and watched him, waiting for either denial or agreement. "He's just a house boy." He said gruffly. Vivian rolled her eyes but said nothing. If he was going to be difficult then she'd let him. The back door opened and John came in. His skin had a slight sheen of sweat from working outside. He greeted them silently with a nod. Vivian stood and placed her empty cup in the sink. "Whatever you say, Sherlock. Whatever you say." She said and went back upstairs. She closed her bedroom door softly and went to sit at her window. It overlooked the backyard, the pond, and the forest beyond them. She watched the Summer sun dance across the water before a knock came at her door. She frowned and called, "who is it?" The door opened and Elliot poked his head in. "Three guesses." She grinned at him. "Hey." She said as she went to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "What's up?" He asked as he joined her on the window bench. "Nothing much. Bored as all hell." She shrugged. "Well I have some ideas about how to alleviate that boredom." He said sliding closer to her. He kissed her Slowly at first but it progressed quickly. She pressed herself against him and tangled her fingers in his shoulder length brown hair. They broke apart for a breath and she giggled slightly. "You have the best ideas." She pressed her lips against his and layed him down on the soft upholstery. She unzipped his sweatshirt and yanked it off him roughly. His hands ran along her back, tracing her spine gently. She shivered under his touch and let her own hands explore him. He pulled off her t-shirt and let his hands wander. She helped him remove his own shirt, and she traced a nail Down his abs he growled and rolled her over, pinning her. He traced down her jaw and kissed and nibbled her neck. She groaned and sighed, and writhed underneath him. Her nails scratched gently down his back as he moved down from her neck to her chest. Her breathing came fast and hard as her body temperature rose. She felt her face flush and every inch of her felt Elliot touching, exploring. She was nearly lost to the moment when she heard her door open. She gasped and sat up, forcing Elliot back on his knees. She quickly reached for the throw blanket to cover herself up, just as Sherlock stepped in. "Hey, did you... oh..." He said stopping in the doorway. He stared at them for a moment in stunned silence before Vivian threw a pillow at him. "Get out!" He ducked behind the door and closed it hurredly. "Ugh. He is the worst." She groaned as she stood and picked up the pillow. She tossed it back down and dropped backwards onto her bed. "I'm sure we can pick this up this evening." He said brushing his fingers along her skin. "Meet me tonight. Babylon. Around ten." He said softly in her ear before pulling his shirt on and leaving. She sighed and stared up at her ceiling. The sun fell through her window and straight onto her bed making it warm and comfortable. She stretched letting the tension leave her body. Her eyes closed and she drifted off comfortably. When Vivian woke up the sun had gone down and she rolled over and checked the time. It was eight thirty. She got up and showered, fixed her hair, and did her makeup. She opened her closet at nine and frantically searched for something to wear. She ended up going with a midriff tank top and low rise shorts. She quietly opened her door and glanced down the hallway. Sherlock's light was on, but she could hear snoring coming from her parents bedroom. She sipped her window open and slid off the roof. She jogged out to the road and hailed a cab. The club was dark and loud, something she was well accustomed to by now. She wove her way through the crowd to Elliot who greeted her enthusiastically. He pulled her into a tight embrace and dangled a bag of white powder next to her head. "Let's alleviate that boredom, shall we?" He chuckled as he poured it out onto the table. __________________________________________________________ Vivian woke with a pounding headache and a mouth full of cotton. She groaned and rolled to bury her face in her pillow. She was just about to go back to sleep when she heard shouting from downstairs. "Where were you Sherlock! Out all night!? I was worried sick about you!" That was her mother. "Are you... are you high!?" Her father shouted. Wow, their dad never yelled. "Only a little." She heard her brother say. Oh, he was defiantly stoned. He never got caught, he made sure of it. The only way he would have made such a huge mistake was if he was higher than a kite. She listened for a moment longer when she heard them coming up the stairs. "I don't understand why you are so upset with me, Vivian pulls this kind of stuff all the time and you never get on her case about it." He said nonchalantly. She was fully awake now, what the hell did he just say. An eerie silence followed the brazen statement before footsteps headed to her room. There was no time to hide it. They were going to either find out now or pass it off as some illness. She prayed for the latter of the two. Her door opened, shining a bright light into her room. She blinked trying desperately to decrease her light sensitivity, but she knew her pupils would be dialated. A quick glance at her clock revealed that she had done her last line only two hours ago. She must have just fallen asleep when Sherlock coming home woke her. She hadn't even changed clothes. She silently cursed her brother as her father demanded she get out of bed. She stood facing her family in her bedraggled clothes and makeup smeared face. She knew she must look like a total mess. Suddenly their mother broke down in tears. Their father looked like he was about to explode. "Please tell me you have an explanation for this." He said through clenched teeth. Vivian stammered for a moment before admitting, "I went out last night." "And did what?" "Met up with friends." "And. Did. What." "Danced..." "VIVIAN ANNE HOLMES DONT LIE TO ME! WHAT DID YOU DO!" "Coke, okay! Cocaine. Flake, gold dust, line, snow white! I went out with friends, and did some cocaine. Then I came home and went to bed." Mr. Holmes' s face was a deep red by the time he spoke again. "Both of you are confined to your rooms until further notice." He said grabbing a quite delirious Sherlock and dragging him to his room. Two hours passed before she heard a noise again. Her phone buzzed on her nightstand. It was Sherlock.

-hey. SH-  
-I don't want to talk to you. VH-  
-I'm sorry. SH-  
-I don't want to hear sorry, Sherlock. You ratted me out because you couldn't make it home sober. VH-  
-I know. I messed up. I'm sorry. SH-  
-Piss. Off. VH-

She put her phone down beside her and ignored it as it buzzed two more times. Vivian hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Suddenly it dawned on her that they would search their rooms for their stash. Poor Sherlock never was very good at hiding his, but she could hide hers better. She jumped up from her bed and scurried into her bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet where she kept her own private stash and snatched it out. She thought of various places to hide it. It was then that she remembered her christmas present from sherlock last year. She rushed over to her bookshelf and grabbed the thick encyclopedia. She opened it to the middle where a portion of pages were cut away she hid her bag in there and placed it carefully back on the shelf. She sat down at her window just as her bedroom door opened. "I'm here for your stash Vivian." Her father said, looking around, as though she left it out in the open. "I haven't got one." She said angrily. "That's what your brother told me." He sighed as he searched through her things. He went through her bathroom, closet, dresser, all the placed he could think of, but he never once touched the book shelf. "Like I said, I don't have one." She told him smugly as he returned from his search. "Fine, but you are still grounded, no visitors, no leaving your room. We're going to let you... detox... In here." He said closing the door behind him forcefully. Her phone buzzed once again and this time she picked it up. The first two were from her brother, she ignored those but the second one was from Elliot.

-we never got to finish what we started. Mind if I come over, I hate to leave projects unfinished. ES-  
-Probably not the best time. I just got busted and I'm grounded until daddy says I can go. VH-  
-Seriously? How'd you get caught? ES-  
-Sherlock came home stoned and told them. VH-  
-that little shit. I'll kick his ass! ES-  
-I think withdrawal will do that for you. VH-  
-oh shit... I guess you're right. He did heroine right? ES-  
-yep. I'm willing to bet he'll be... indisposed for a while. VH-  
-what about you? You going to be okay? ES-  
-yah. They didn't find my little stash. I should be okay for a week or so. VH-  
-How much have you got? ES-  
-a quarter of a gram. About. VH-  
-let's hope it doesn't last too long then. See you when you get of solitary then. ES-

Vivian set her phone down and curled up on her bed. This was not going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian has a talent she keeps hidden from the rest of the household, and she and Elliot finish that project they started.

Vivian tossed and turned on her bed desperately trying to fall asleep. Her stash had run out a few days ago and now she was beginning to go through withdrawl. Fatigue coupled with insomnia made for a wonderful evening. She rolled around the bed, trying to get comfortable before giving up and staring at the ceiling. She watched the numbers tick by on her clock with an agonizing slowness. The sun eventually rose and her mother knocked on the door. "Get up Vivian. Sherlock is feeling better so you'll have a music lesson today." Vivian rolled out of bed and put on her most comfortable clothes, then made her way to the ballroom. She sat at the Grand piano and waited for Sherlock. He came down looking extremely skinny and unhealthy, but he seemed more alert than before. " Allright, today you'll be practicing scales... As a duet." On her count Sherlock dragged his bow across the strings precisely the right way as Vivian stumbled with the simplest of notes. The tutor said nothing but the rest of the lesson consisted of disapproving looks and eventually giving up on her. Once the lesson was over the ballroom was cleared of people, Vivian straightened and signed. She began her favorite Chopin piece as quietly as she could. She relaxed as the familiar melody drifted around her. Her fingers dashed across the keys ,eliciting beautiful sounds that she never played for anyone but herself. She suddenly heard her brother ask "why do you do that?" From the door way. He surprised her and her finger slipped, hitting the wrong key, causing a sour note. She stopped playing and scowled at him. "You only ever play well when no one is around." He said explaining himself. "That's the difference between us. You let people hear you so they can correct you. You play without feeling. My music is my own, letting someone hear it would change that." She explained before turning back to the keys and finishing the song. She then stood, brushed past her brother and back into her room. She sat on the bed and read her book before a tap on her window roused her. She stood up and unlatched the window. Elliot crawled in and said, "Afternoon gorgeous. " She eyed him for a moment before pushing him on the bed lightly, teasingly. She went to her closet and grabbed a scarf. " Well, I missed you too. " He said as he realized what was happening. She strattled his hips and forced his hands above him. She tied him securely to the headboard with the scarf. " Not that I'm not into this completely, but what are the chances of us getting walked in on? " He asked as he tugged at the binding, checking it's security. "Slim to none. " She said, "now shut up and kiss me. " She said leaning down and pressing her lips against his. He quickly became just as passionate as she was. She hurredly stripped his clothes off, before reaching down to palm his member. He threw his head back on the pillow and groaned "Fuck Viv. " He said gruffly. Vivian rolled her eyes ,and proceeded down to his hips. She teased the skin on his hip bones before taking him into her mouth. He groaned and rolled his hips around. After a few moments filled with much groaning and moaning he managed to get out "Dammit Viv, I'm gunna. .. I'm going to. .." she pulled back suddenly, and left him searching for the lost warmpth. " Ah ah ah, not yet. " She said as she traced a nail Down his jaw. He grunted and struggled against the scarf but to no avail. She went back up and began kissing him again, letting him settle down a bit. Once he was further from the edge she reached into her bedside drawer and fumbled around before she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the little square and tore it open with her teeth. She unrolled it smoothly over him then slid herself back down, this time placing herself around his throbbing red cock. She bit her lip and sighed as he slipped into her and she sat for a moment before moving slowly, gradually picking up speed. She was never more thankful for having a bed that never creaked. The bed may not have made much noise but they did. Between the groaning and grunts of effort she was sure they made up for any bed squeaking. Eventually they both began to reach climax and Vivian came first, tightening around Elliot's cock, sending him over the edge as well. He began to shout and Vivian placed a hand over his mouth trying to quiet him. With a quick tug of the scarf she freed his hands and collapsed beside him, breathing heavily. He pulled her close and she snuggled into his chest. She soon found herself fast asleep. She woke up just as the sun was setting. She slipped out of Elliot's arms and made her way to the bathroom. She cranked on the shower and stepped in, the warm water soothing away the aches she didn't really realize were there anymore. She ran her fingers through her curly black hair, untangling the few knots that had formed. Not long after Elliot joined her in the shower, he cleaned himself off then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began kissing her neck. She sighed and turned her head to catch his lips, but as she did she heard someone at her bedroom door. "Shit!" She said quietly as she turned off the water. "Wait here." She told him as she jumped out of the shower, all most slipping on the slick tiles. She put on a green bathrobe and went to her door. "Yes?" She said, voice monotone as she saw her father. "Get dressed, were going out to eat tonight, as a family. Wear something nice." He said before going to relay the same message to Sherlock. She went back to the bathroom and grabbed a comb. She began running it through her hair angrily before slamming it down on her dresser. Elliot came up behind her and told her to sit on the bed. He picked up the comb and began gently working through the tangles. Once he finished she moved to the closet and began pulling outfits. He helped her pick one. She finished by adding a bit of natural makeup and turning in place to show off. "Lovely darling." He said as she went out the door. She trotted lightly down the stairs and came face to face with Sherlock and John snogging behind the kitchen wall. John saw her first and gasped, taking a step away from Sherlock, who simply looked at her with a look that said, "so, what are you going to do about it?" She grinned at the pair before walking off saying, "I didn't see a thing, but I totally called it." She heard Sherlock make an indignant noise in the back of his throat, but she left them behind before he could say anything.


End file.
